Week Of Weird
by EchoLily
Summary: Some new people come to the DWMA. And their first week is one to remember. Rating may go down.


**Disclaimer: I'm bored. Didn't feel like working on my other story**. **Now enjoy this new one. Huzah! :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Haha, this week was fun!" Yin and Yang said in unison.<p>

"By 'fun' you mean crazy right?" Liz replied.

"Crazy? No way. I got to met celebrities!" Hannah said in a dreamy voice with stars in her eyes.

"WE ARE NOT CELEBRITIES!" Kid and Maka screamed

"Oh yes it is always a pleasure to meet someone like me. The greatest assassin _ever_ who surpassed God. Right Tsubaki?" Black Star said standing on the table.

"Right"

"Hey! Jackass you're standing on my food!" Kyo shouted " Elsie why the hell did you wanna come to this school anyway?"

"Because I was tired of living with Riku! This school just seemed fun. That's why."

* * *

><p>"Hey Riku! I'm leaving you." Elsie said outside the housebarn.

"Leaving? Why? Don't you love me?" He said, embracing Elsie crying.

"Duh horse face, of course I do. I'm going to see my cousin Tohru, haven't seen her since before her mother passed away. Shes living with some boys, and about to go on vacation with some friends. So I'm taking over. Well no- I'm not doing her job or anything, just checking out the living conditions."

"So you're leaving me? Fine. Go on."

"Can't do that if you don't let go of me" Elsie choked out. Her soul slipping away.

"Sorry, goodbye Elsie. Write me a letter everyday. Visit me everyday too."

"No way! Open your eyes, and stop reading porn magazines. Bye" Elsie said plainly walking away towards the train station.

"Wait! Elsie! If you meet a man named Shigure tell him I said 'Hello'!"

"Shigure! Got it!"

_**In Front of the Sohma Home **_

"Hello Tohru! Its me, Elsie Honda!" Elsie yelled waiting impatiently for the door to be answered.

"Is that her?" a voice said from behind. Elsie turned to see Tohru with 3 boys. A really tall one with black hair , a orange haired dude, and one not quite as tall as the orange head but taller than Tohru.

"Yes that's her" Tohru said.

"TOHRU! My cousin! Its been years! You've grown so tall!" Elsie squealed running to Tohru, pushing Kyo and Yuki out of the way in the process.

"Elsie, Hi glad to see your well."

"Are these the guys you live with?" Elsie said looking back and forth at the two guys on the ground and the man chuckling.

"Yes, this man here is Shigure Sohma. And these are Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma." Pointing to each one.

"...Shigure?..."

_'Wait! Elsie! If you met a man named Shigure tell him I said 'Hello'!'_

"Yes? Are you okay?" Shigure asked her.

"Uh Yeah." '_If this is the Shigure he was talking about, and he's a Sohma__ maybe he's a member of the Zodiac !'_  
>She thought to herself. "Umm if its no trouble, I have to go to the bathroom."<p>

"Bathroom? It- its right this way." Tohru stammered pushing her cousin in the house. While the boys grab her bags and headed in the house.

While Elsie was in the bathroom, everyone else was chatting away. Then Elsie sneaked into the room and hugged Shigure from behind. In seconds, he was a dog.

"Elsie!" Tohru yelled.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! You are a member of the Zodiac! Hey Yuki and Kyo, are you guys members too?"

"Uh- Yes Miss Honda, I am The Rat and Kyo is The Stupid Cat."

"Shut up you damn rat!"

"Yuki thats not nice. I like cats. How warm and fluffy and fearless they are. Noble companions, like dogs, but better." Elsie said annoying Shigure but not noticing.

"Thank you." Kyo said proudly

"But Elsie, how did you know about the Zodiac? How did you know Shigure was a member?" Tohru asked cluelessly.

"I live with the Riku Sohma, The Horse. He told me to be on the look out for a man named Shigure. And when you told me he was a Sohma, I just figured he was a member. Now knowing about Yuki and Kyo too. I have officially met every member of the Zodiac! Oh, by the way Shigure, Riku said hello." Elsie said with a smile.

"Bark" Shigure said slightly annoyed.

"Please don't be upset." Elsie said looking down. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Elsie ran towards the the door, tripping on a rug falling through the rice paper door. "Opps"

"My poor house, its puts a roof over our head, and you just destroy it." Shigure said crying.

"Sorry" Elsie opened the door to two familiar faces. "Momiji! Hatsuharu! Its been awhile! How has my bovine boyfriend been doing?"

"Fine thanks for asking. How have you been dear? You look nice today." Haru replied calmly. They continued talking amongst themselves in the doorway.

Tohru started, "Momiji and Haru are here time to go... WAIT DID ELSIE SAY BOYFRIEND?" Everyone stared at Hatsuharu and Elsie in shock while Momiji smiled.

"Haru when did this happen why didn't you tell us?" Yuki said.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I suppose it just slipped my mind."

"Me too hehe.." Elsie said

"The car is waiting Tohru its time to go. I'll help you with your bags" Momiji said cheerfully grabbing Elsies bags.

" Momiji those are Elsie's bags mine are upstairs. Lets go get them." Tohru stated

"Okay" he said. Right then Shigure changed back into a human. And went to go change.

_**A Few Minutes Later at the Front** **Door..**._

Shigure, Yuki , Kyo , and Elsie said their goodbyes. When they left things got ... awkward.

*Awkward Silence*

"..."

"So ugh hows Riku doing Elsie?" Shigure asked trying to break the silence.

"Yes hes fine. Still perverted with closed eyes and horse breath." Elsie said squinting her eyes mimicking Riku's.

"Good to hear. How'd you meet?" Shigure asked with open ears waiting to hear her response.

"Well unlike Tohru me and my mom never really got along. I don't know why, Its just like a strange negative energy built a wall between us. We still love each other but we are family so its not like were at the point we'd wanna kill each other. But we got into this big fight about something and thought it'd be better and just separate. Walking to my apartment I bumped into Riku and turned him into a horse. I brought him with me for some tea to apologize. When he saw my living conditions he offered to let me stay with him."

"Weren't you scared when you saw you turned a man into a horse?" Kyo and Yuki said in unison.

"Hey don't copy me you damned rat!/ stupid cat! " they said in unison. Upset, they turned to Elsie for an answer.

"No. Its not like he turned into some freaky giant Heartless or something. Now I have to go. Bye!"

" Where are you going?"

"To look for a weapon partner. I'm transferring to a school called the DWMA. The Death Weapon Meister Academy."

"Isn't that the place whose students killed the Keshin Asura?" Kyo asked

"Yep, but I want to find a partner before I get there." Elise answered.

"Well Yuki or Kyo can go all members of the Zodiac are weapons."

"Why are you just now telling us?" Kyo shouted

"You can't do anything without someone to wield you." Shigure said

"So how do we change into a weapon?" Yuki asked.

"Well you just think about it. And it happens. Like this." Shigure closed his eyes, and turned into a sword. " The best part, you can do this on demand all the time, and not lose your clothes!" Then he changed back with his clothes still on.

"Lemme try" Kyo closed his eyes and turned into a shinai. "Cool!" he said changing back.

"Yuki? You don't want to try?" Elsie asked.

"No thank you. I have to care to my garden and have to big a reputation at school to transfer. So I'd prefer not to know."

"So Kyo do you want to come with me to the DWMA?" Elsie asked.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"Wait! Before you go you have to do something for me."

"What is it Shigure? " Elsie said giving him a questioned look.

"Fix my door."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 completed! Yuki and Tohru aren't in this story simply because I don't like them. ( Did you notice how I used their personalities and past experiences to causally execute them from the story :D )<strong> **I don't own Soul Eater, Fruits Basket or Kingdom Hearts (Notice I used the term "Heartless")**

**I own my OCs **

**Elsie **

**Riku **

**Hannah**

**and Yin and Yang**

**Okay I'm gonna go read a Hetalia fanfiction. And you, do whatever you want to do. Bye ^_^ :P :D XD 8D I wear glasses.  
><strong>


End file.
